1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of Wi-Fi terminals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system of Wi-Fi terminals and a channel operation method for the same that automatically establish a Wi-Fi communication channel and automatically perform subsequent operations after an occurrence of a channel setup failure, to thereby support rapid and convenient Wi-Fi operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals supporting mobility and various functions have been widely popularized. Mobile communication terminals and Personal Digital Assistants (PDA) are representative examples of mobile terminals. A mobile communication terminal equipped with a wireless communication module may send and receive voice and non-voice data to and from another mobile communication terminal via a base station. A personal digital assistant including a central processing unit, a memory, an operating system, and programs and devices running on the operating system may perform various operations related to information collection, storage, editing, and search.
A mobile terminal having a Wi-Fi module may connect to a server on the Internet via a nearby Access Point (AP), and may connect to a Wi-Fi device having an AP unit for data transmission and reception. For Wi-Fi operation, a mobile terminal having a Wi-Fi module performs a channel setup procedure with another mobile terminal having a Wi-Fi module. However, during channel setup, the two mobile terminals may be unable to perform other user operations. That is, to setup a Wi-Fi channel, both the requesting mobile terminal and the responding mobile terminal must perform a separate operation to permit channel setup, but may be unable to support other user functions before completion of the separate operation. Additionally, the mobile terminals may fail to establish a channel when the separate operation does not generate an accurate signal for channel setup. Hence, a system of Wi-Fi terminals and an operation method for the same are needed to support flexible channel setup.